


The Wedding Of A LifeTime

by ReadingIsEverything



Series: The Union of Two Souls [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: The long-awaited sequel :) Please enjoy. :)





	The Wedding Of A LifeTime

Everyone loves weddings and everyone gets nervous when they’re getting married, right? Well, Cat Grant was probably more nervous than anyone else in the history of humankind. She was marrying the love of her life and she was worried she would make a fool of herself in front of the others. Aside from their families, there would surely be paparazzi and the like. Seriously, she was queen of all media and she was marrying her assistant. Also, she was marrying Supergirl. The people would want footage of something so worthy of the cameras.

She grinned as Astra stood behind her, attacking her hair with a wet comb. “Honestly, Catherine! Your hair is not tame.”  
This made the other woman laugh even harder than she had been before.  
“First of all, do not call me Catherine. Your niece calls me that in bed. Second of all, the expression is ‘it’s so wild’.”  
Her voice was amused and Astra noticed that.  
“Come from another planet, occasionally get confused about the culture of its people, then we’ll talk,” she retorted, making Cat Grin and pat her head, causing an expression of confusion to come over Astra’s face.

“Kara tells me not to pat your head even if you are a cat, but why is it, then that you can pat mine when I am not an animal hybrid?”  
This made Cat almost literally roll on the floor laughing. She couldn’t believe the fact that Astra was a general for an all-powerful army on Krypton, then she became a member of the DEO, and now she was an astoundingly wonderful general in the United States Army, yet she said things like this in her spare time.  
“I’ll have Kara explain it to you,” she answered. She could have done it herself, but she figured she could let her soon-to-be wife dig herself out of the hole she had dug with that comment.

Meanwhile, in the next room, Alex was expertly putting her sister’s hair in an updo. It seemed that Alex’s expertise with weapons meant she was just good with her hands. This was further backed by that one time Cat and Kara had come over for a surprise and had heard Astra screaming Alex’s name to the rooftops. It had taken Kara two months to get rid of that mental image and stop seeing it in her dreams, while Cat had needed a month herself.

“I’m so proud of you, Kara,” Alex said sincerely as she stepped back to survey her handiwork. Kara’s face looked natural without looking too natural and her hair was tasteful. Her red and blue suit was elegant and appropriate. It was rumored among their small family that Cat would be wearing a suit as well, but no one, not even Astra, had seen the media mogul’s outfit.  
“Let’s do this,” Kara said, a little faintly as she took Alex’s arm.  
In this moment the two women both felt the loss of their father drastically. if Jeremiah had been here, he would have been the one offering his arm to Kara and walking her to her destination. However, Kara was grateful it was Alex doing the great and honorable task. She knew her sister was a fitting and excellent substitute.

Cat and Kara’s jaws both dropped when they saw each other. Cat had not, in fact, worn a suit after all. She was wearing a long red and blue gown in silk with white velvet trimming its edges, therefore combining the popular Supergirl color scheme and the traditional white of a bride’s wedding ensemble. In proper Cat Grant style of not following stereotypes to the letter, the queen of all media wore no veil. Instead, her face looked out over the crowds for a second, then her gaze locked on and stayed firmly on her beautiful bride. She couldn’t believe she was marrying this woman.

Astra had escorted Cat to the altar and now she patted her friend’s back. “Best of luck,” she murmured before taking a seat next to Eliza in the seating area. Of course, the power couple was getting married in an auditorium, not a church. An old friend of the women would be officiating the marriage.

Everyone was seated: Lucy and Win, Alex and Astra, James and his new fiancee, Mindy, who worked in accounting at CatCo, and Eliza, her head high as she looked proudly at her adopted daughter. She was extremely elated to see Kara getting married. She was afraid she wouldn’t be alive to see it since she wasn’t exactly twenty anymore, but she had been very much mistaken. She had seen Alex get married and now she watched with pride and joy as her Kryptonian daughter walked down the aisle towards Cat, led by Alex, who looked just as proud.  
Beside Eliza, Carter watched the pair quietly. He was very glad his mom was remarrying and he couldn’t have picked a better stepmother than Kara. They were already inseparable as it was, and this was, to Carter, just another bonus rather than a huge change to be afraid of.

 

All eyes were on the couple when they were united. Cat looked tenderly at Kara, who returned the look without hesitation.

“We are gathered here today to witness the reunion of Catherine Jane Grant and Kara Zor-El Danvers,” Hank’s deep and booming voice rumbled through the entire auditorium, no microphone required. When Cat had learned this during the rehearsals, Hank had explained to her that he spent much of his days instructing and yelling at soldiers and trainees and he had developed the vocal strength as a result.

Finally, the most important part of the ceremony had arrived.  
“Now, does the couple have any vows?”  
Both women nodded and Hank smiled a rare smile. “Go on then,” he said in his usual gruff way.  
Cat elected to go first. She faced Kara, her expression warm and full of love and tenderness.  
“You walked into my life at precisely 10:15 that morning so long ago and so much has changed. I, along with everyone in this room and even most of National City as of two months ago, know you are the girl of steel. You have saved countless lives and you have made my life itself worth living again. Of course I have Carter and he makes me beyond happy, but I was in desperate need of a different kind of happiness. I was in need of an intellectual, physical, and emotional connection with another woman who understood me and my needs and wants and desires and who didn’t run at the first sign of trouble, someone who realized my 24/7 confident persona was just that, a persona, a facade, just the very surface of who I am, my very being. That person, it turns out, was and is you, my beloved Kara. You make me laugh and cry and roll my eyes at you and every millennial in the country, but I wouldn’t trade it for anything. Welcome to being mine, Kara. I will do all that is in my power to ensure you are aware, each and every day, that you are loved and valued.”

the whole auditorium was filled with the cheering of their family, but the only thing that mattered the most to Cat was the tears coursing down her beloved’s cheeks and the huge smile on her face.  
Kara embraced Cat then looked out over the audience through her sheer veil. “No, I don’t have anything to say. I just promise to love and honor and respect and cherish and admire Cat for all my life. After all, we all know how very much Miss Grant loves to be admired. She’s like Kanye West that way.”  
That got a laugh from the onlookers. 

The couple had a wonderful reception after they had both said “I do” where they could not escape the pats on the back and the cornucopia of congratulations that flowed as freely as the wine. They went home with eternal smiles that night.


End file.
